


Thank You.

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: The Baby Chronicles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2011, Alpha Derek, And comforts people, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Aiden, Beta Boyd, Beta Cora, Beta Ethan, Beta Isaac, Beta Jackson, Beta Malia, Beta Peter, Beta Vernon Boyd, Delta Scott, Discovery Channel will do that to you, Emissary Alan Deaton, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gen, Hunter Allison, Jackson's an ass for a little while, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Pregnant Scott, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott Cries, Scott gives advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott serves his role as Delta. A Delta is to give advice and comfort to their Pack Mates. To be optimistic when in tough times. To be strong both physically and mentally. To keep their Pack united and sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You.

Scott is three months pregnant, according to Deaton, and will likely give birth in four more months and start showing sometime next month. He's stopped avoiding Isaac and coming to Pack Meetings again. The Pack stopped glaring at Isaac. Malia even apologized for kicking him in the balls.

Everyone was gathered at Derek's loft and Scott was flipping through television channels. He stopped on Discovery Channel to watch a lion eat a gazel and started crying. Everyone's eyes snapped towards him.

"Scott? Are you okay?" Isaac asked in concern.

"The deer!" Scott cried.

"Gazel." Stiles corrected.

"Shut up Stiles." Derek growled as everyone watched Scott intently.

"You're crying cause the lion ate the gazel? You ate a rabbit like four months ago!" Jackson spoke from where he was seated with Lydia. Scott cried harder and Lydia swatted Jackson's arm. "What! What did I do?!"

"That was rude." Lydia stated.

"How was it rude?" Jackson asked. "For the love of God your acting like he's five and I just told him the tooth fairy doesn't exist!"

"He's hormonal and pregnant you dumbass, you can't just say shit." Isaac hissed. Jackson huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Can we go train now?" He questioned. Lydia swatted him again as the others glared. Scott sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"You guys should go. You should train, just in case." He said unevenly.

"Are you sure?" Isaac asked. Scott nodded. Derek led the way out followed by Peter, then Cora and Aiden who were bickering as usual, Ethan gave Danny a kiss before following Boyd and Erica out, Malia kissed Stiles' cheek before standing up and following Kira out of the loft.

"Jackson, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lydia inquired- more like ordered- as she got up and headed upstairs. Jackson grumbled but followed her. Isaac pecked Scott's lips before following the others out.

"Stiles, could you make me something to eat please?" Scott asked.

"Sure. Danny, you hungry?" Stiles replied.

"Of course I am." Danny laughed as he followed Stiles to the kitchen.

"Allison, can you come here for a sec!" Lydia called.

"I'll be back." Allison muttered to Scott. "Coming!" She called as she got up and headed upstairs. Jackson came down and avoided looking at Scott as he cleared his throat.

"I'm- uh- sorry if I upset you. I mean for upsetting you. I'm sorry for upsetting you." He apologized. Scott smiled.

"It's okay. I'm hormonal remember?" Scott responded. "Woah!" He laughed as he clutched his growing baby bump.

"What? Are you okay?" Jackson inquired as he looked over Scott. Scott giggled.

"Baby kicked." He stated.

"Are you sure? You're not hurt?"

"You care?"

"No, Isaac would kill me and Malia kicks like a pro soccer player plus I'd rather not have Kira's sword stuck in my stomach." Jackson snorted as he sat down, still checking Scott over.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Scott spoke. At Jackson's confused look he added, "Act like you don't care because I know you do."

"You don't-."

"Don't even try. You put up this front like you don't care about anyone but yourself. You do though- you care about Lydia and Danny. Whether you want to admit it or not you care about me and the rest of the Pack too."

"Really? I thought I was a dickhead to you guys."

"I think Peter has you beat on that one." Scott laughed. "But even he isn't as bad as he used to be. Being in the Pack is changing you, it's changing all of us." Scott said as he grabbed Jackson's hand and placed is on the small (but growing) bump. "Can you kick for me Baby? So Uncle Jaxs can feel." The baby seemed to understand as Jackson felt something push at his hand. He smiled. Scott knew it was a real smile. One that reached his eyes that few people got to see. "Y'know before The Bite I wanted to beat the crap out of you, I thought you were a major asshole. And you were but now I get it. I understand why and you've grown since then- you're almost bearable now. You're Pack though- so don't act like you don't care because the wolf in you does." Jackson watched Scott for a minute before nodding and getting up. He turned back to Scott.

"Thanks." He said. Scott smiled and watched him leave. Stiles and Danny came in with a snack and the girls came down to eat.

The next day Allison came to Scott's house to tutor him in French.

"You okay?" He asked as he watched her fidget.

"Yeah, it's just- the hunters in France have been having…problems." She answered. "And Dad wants to go help."

"Oh…And you don't know if you should go." Scott assumed.

"I mean… I know I should. I'm not really Pack but it doesn't feel right to just leave." Allison responded.

"Ally, you are Pack. Even with all that's happened you're still Pack- more importantly you're our friend. You have a clan to run. That is your first priority. If this is what you need to do than we'll support you all the way." Scott said.

"Really? You don't think they'll be mad?" Allison questioned. Scott shook his head.

"You have a responsibility to your family. You lead the Argent Clan now and the French hunters look to your family for guidence and orders. You have to do this- we'll miss you though but you will always have a place here. You have to help them enforce The Code. But in case you decide to stay in France promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Be here when the baby's born."

"Definitely." Allison agreed. "Thanks Scott, you're a great Delta."

He decided to talk to Malia the next day. She was, after all, dating his best friend.

"Hey Malia." He greeted as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Hey." She responded.

"Look, I'm sorry about the way Stiles and I handled your whole Were-Coyote situation. We were just trying to help. If we had known you wanted to stay that way we wouldn't have interfered. We sometimes make plans without thinking everything through first." Scott apologized.

"I know- and I appreciate that you cared and did all that to help me. I liked being a Were-Coyote and I know everyone thinks my dad deserves to have whatevers left of his family and that we'd be better this way but…it's hard. Living in that house, seeing him, knowing it was all my fault." Malia said.

"It's not all your fault. You didn't know you were a Born Wolf and it was your first full moon. You weren't prepared or trained. You weren't in control. It was an accident but if it's so painful maybe you should just come live here in the loft. Derek's got plenty of rooms." Scott protested.

"You think he'll let me?" Malia asked. Scott snorted.

"If he still has Erica and Boyd here I'm sure he'll let you stay." Malia nodded and promised to ask.

Derek agreed- as long as she didn't start bringing Stiles around all the time. The boy was around enough as it is.

It was the night before the full moon when Scott finally decided to talk to the three surviving Hales.

"I think you should start renovatimg the Hale House." He stated.

"Why?" Peter asked. "It's nothing but a bad reminder."

"Exactly. In the shape it is now all it does is remind you of the fire. Every Pack has a Pack House right? Well that house is our Pack House. It's where we meet on the full moon and to train. It's what other Packs look for when they come into our territory. It should be a symbol of our power, our strength. Every wolf knows what happened there and they think we're weak. Make the house strong so it can show them that we aren't weak- no matter what we've been through. So that it reminds them and us that through everything we are still alive and growing." Scott ranted. "Plus I hate the smell. It makes me sad." Cora laughed and Derek nodded thoughtfully.

"You know you'd make an excellent motivational speaker." Peter said. Scott grinned. "We'll think about it." Scott nodded and went back into the living room to sit next to Isaac.

"You're not a good Delta, Scott." Isaac whispered. Scott looked at him in surprise and hurt. "You're an amazing Delta." Scott giggled and kissed Isaac.


End file.
